


Remind Me

by LexiieK



Series: Who You Belong To [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiieK/pseuds/LexiieK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chokonhanbin (AO3) Request :: “I need a smut continuation to this (Need I Remind You?)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1529
> 
> AN: No comment on this one. Just enjoy.

“I can’t have my baby girl thinking those types of thoughts, now can I.” He whispers against your lips. He then grabs the back of your thighs and lifts you up. Pressing you harder into the wall he grinds once more into you. “I’m going to fuck that thought right out of your head.”

“Fuck, Oppa, stop. Don’t you have a party to get back to?” You breath out, words releasing in a soft moan.

“Let the other guys moniter the party. I’d much rather stay right here. This is a much better party.” Hyunwoo says, breath cascading across your neck with every word. His hips move in slow circles, rubbing against your clothed sex.

The combination of his hips and the sinful kisses he placed on your neck causes your brain to short circuit and you to forget what it was you were even talking about.

He removes one of his hands from your thigh and slips it underneath your skirt grasping one of your breasts in a firm grip. He massages your breast over your bra while he sucks hickies into your neck.

Several minutes and many, many hickies later, Hyunwoo detaches his lips from your neck and repositions his hand on your thigh. He pulls you tighter into him and turns to walk over to his bed. He tosses you into the air and you land in the middle with a bounce.

You barely have time to situate yourself before Hyunwoo is crawling over you. He kisses you deeply as his right hand slides down your body and begins to unbutton your pants.

He makes quick work of your pants and underwear. He straddles your hips and sits up, pulling you up with him so that he could take off your shirt and bra as well. You lay back down as Hyunwoo nibbles his way from your neck to the top of your left breast, making sure to leave marks as he goes.

You hold your breath as he glides his tongue down to your nipple. He sucks on it as his hand comes up to keep the other one occupied. He grabs your arms, pinning them above your head. Your eyes meet his, shocked and excited, as he switches to the other breast.

Hyunwoo begins to move his hips just a little, letting you feel how hard he was, the length of him pressing right between your lips. Your clit pulses against his clothed erection, making your pussy throb and your head pound.

You meet Hyunwoo’s eyes one more and your hips move up with the tiniest, almost imperceptible rock. Hyunwoo presses into you, squeezing your wrists once, before letting you go. Your pussy aches, your clit a humming little swell between your thighs.

Hyunwoo moves back up as his thumbs move down to your nipples, circling around the hard nubs. You gasp as he begins to kiss you again. His tongue slips into your mouth and licks into it.

Hyunwoo kisses his way back down your body, this time brushing over your breast and continuing down to your core. He spreads your lips with his fingers and sucks your clit into his mouth, sending you over the edge so fast you begin to quiver and tremble from the delicious throbbing wetness between your thighs.

“Oh FUCK Hyunwoo!” You moan when Hyunwoo’s fingers open you up wider, finding your center. He slips two fingers inside moving them in and out of you as you ride out your orgasm.

“Oh God.” You groan, rocking against his hand, staring up at the ceiling, quickly working you back up. “Please.” You plead, as Hyunwoo bends down once more and licks over you, his tongue finding your clit and focusing right there, a wet little flicker that went on and on. You pull back, lifting your hips. Understanding what you want, Hyunwoo slides his fingers back inside of you, twisting them as he started to move in and out.

“Yes,” you hiss, his tongue sending the most delicious sensations along your spine. “Oh God, Oppa! Harder!”

He groans, the vibration of his voice moving right through you as his fingers move faster, harder, slamming into you as he works your clit with his tongue. You roll your head from side to side, dizzy with the feeling, wanting it to last forever and knowing you couldn’t possibly hold out against the soft lapping of his tongue and the pounding of his fingers into your pelvis.

“So close,” you whisper. It makes him lick faster, fuck you harder, making little encouraging noises in his throat that sent shivers through you. You feel the mix of your juices and his saliva running down your ass toward the blanket.

“Ohhhhhhh now, NOW!” You cry, unable to keep it back any more.

Your second orgasm comes like a tidal wave, sweeping over and drowning you in your own pleasure until you gasp for air, shuddering and arching against his mouth, his fingers still working between your thighs. It moves through you so long you think you are going to die right there, spread open on a blanket with Hyunwoo’s face buried between your legs. It soon begins to edd, in hot, pulsing waves, like a tide receding.

“Good girl,” Hyunwoo whispers against your pussy, feathering kisses all over you mound, giving you goose bumps. You pull at him until he comes up and kisses you. You groan as you taste yourself on his tongue.

“Please, Oppa.” You pant, your eyes half-lidded. “I want you to fuck me.”

Hyunwoo groans and flips you onto your stomach. “Hands and knees, Baby Girl.”

You scramble up and look back over your shoulder as he finally removes his clothes and grabs a condom from his bedside table. He slips the condom on and positions himself behind him. You feel the fat head of his cock rubbing up and down you slick cleft causing a shiver to tear through your body as he brushes your still sensitive clit. He slides back up and cicles once, twice around your entrance. He eases in, groaning the whole way, and your pussy, still fluttering from your climax, squeezes around him.

“God dammit!” He grips your hips and presses all the way in. “How are you still so fucking tight?”

Hyunwoo pulls his cock almost all the way out before slamming back into you again. You moan loudly as you press your face into the pillow below you. His grip tightens even more when he really starts to fuck into to you, driving you forward into the sheets. He spreads your legs wider with his thick thighs, pressing you open and thrusting his cock deeper.

“Do you like that?” Hyunwoo grits out, hand coming up to fist in your hair, pulling your head back at an awkward angle.

You become breathless, panting, as Hyunwoo fucks into you impossibly harder. “YES!” You arch your back “Oh God, you feel so good.”

You groan, feeling heat creep through your chest. Hyunwoo continues to pound into you from behind as you lift your hips for better access. The new angle cause Hyunwoo to hit the spot in you that causes you to scramble forward and for your fingers to clench into the sheets below you.

“Oh God!” You moan, feeling his cock swell inside of you, his balls slapping against your pussy with every thrust. “Oh yes, yes.” You gasp. “I love your big cock inside of me. Fuck me, Oppa! Fuck me, hard!”

Hyunwoo groans, his fingers digging into your hips further and his hand tightening into your hair. You feel yourself near the edge once more.

“I’m going to come!” You scream, as you bury your face further into the sheets. Hyunwoo swoops down and kissing the back of your neck again and again as he give pumps into you harder still, making you shake all over. Hyunwoo latches his teeth into your shoulder causing you to moan and hiss as your orgasm hits, slick walls clenching tight around the shaft of his cock and sucking him further into you.

“Oh fuck!” Hyunwoo cries and you feel his cock getting bigger inside of you, full to bursting. His thrust became erratic as he continues to thrust into you, driving you forward to collapse onto the bed. He snaps his hips into you one, two, three more times before he comes, growling and grunting as he grips your ass.

Hyunwoo collapses on top of you, resting for a minute before rolling off and disposing of the condom. He kisses you as he pulls you in to lay across his chest.

–

“Jesus, fucking Christ. Noona, what the hell mauled you?” Minhyuk asks, as you push a bunch of red solo cups on the floor so that you can sit in between him and Hyunwoo.

Your face heats up as you turn to hid your face in Hyunwoo’s chest.

“Isn’t it obvious? Clearly, Hyung got a little hungry in the middle of the night.” Hoseok provides, laughing softly as he leaned up against the giant fraternity letters that hung on the wall behind him.

“Nah, I just had to remind her who it was she belonged to.”


End file.
